A printing system is known that does not immediately print out print data transmitted from a host computer. That is, print data transmitted from the host computer are spooled (accumulated) at a server apparatus. Then, at a suitable timing for the user, print data to be output may be selected from a list of spooled print data. The selected print data are transmitted to an image forming apparatus so that the image forming apparatus may execute a print job.